The time has come
by deiamartins
Summary: Grissom made a decision that would change his life, he hoped for the best.' Pos-8x07, so it's GSR.


Title: The time has come

**T****itle:** The time has come

**Author:** Andréia Martins (deiamcsi)  
**Rating****:** K+

**Disclaimer****:** 'CSI' and all its characters belong to Anthony Zuiker, CBS and Alliance Atlantis.

**Note****:** This fic I wrote in Portuguese (my first language, I'm Brazilian) after the episode 8x07. But, also, I translated to English because I made this an exercise for me learn this language. Of course I had help of my best friend Shirley. Thanks!

**The time has come**

It had been a year since Sara had left Las Vegas and gone to San Francisco take an offer to teach physics at the University of San Francisco. Had left Vegas cause she couldn't stand the daily violence she was immersed in, she wanted to leave everything behind. However the only connection in Vegas she didn't want to lose was the man who took her heart nine years ago.

She did remember that after kissing Grissom at the lab and leaving a letter for him with the reception clerk she went to their apartment and found a joyful Hank. It would be the last time she would see him. She cried caressing the dog and remembering all time they spent together – she, him and Grissom. She was bagging her clothes when that so familiar voice filled the air. It was Grissom getting in the room, literally desperate. They didn't say a word, just kissed and made love. She explained better her reasons - what Grissom understood with no questions.

However, when they were at the airport, in that last seconds before her get into the airplane Grissom shot her a sad glance and it killed her inside. She knew he could understand her reasons but she didn't want him to think she was letting him. No, she would never do it. Grissom were her comfort in times of anguish, her joy, her life. She'd made it clear their relationship would never end so that in the whole year she never forgot to call him even for a day or to use the web to do so. But no call could replace his hug, his scent, his skin, his hands, his kisses.

In Las Vegas, Grissom changed completely in one year. Everybody could see he didn't have more interest in a crime scene. Several times Brass had to interpose when Grissom lost his temper with a suspect. Definitively, her absence was affecting him.

For a long time Grissom had been feeling the whole weight of the crimes of that city. He, just like Sara, was drained and that at that week proceeding Christmas, Grissom made a decision that would change his life, he hoped for the best.

He walked toward Ecklie's office with a document in his hands. Than knocking two times he asked permission to get in. The administrator of the lab gave him permission and pointed at a chair while he finished a conversation on the phone. After some minutes, Ecklie finally finished the call.

"So, Grissom? What do you need?" – He said with usual arrogance.

"Ecklie, I'm here to give you my resignation" – Grissom handed him the document.

"So, you decided to leave?"

Grissom could swear that was something ironic in that question. He nodded and said:

"I've worked as a CSI for 23 years. It comes a time when you get tired and drained."

"But I suppose that's not everything." This time Ecklie was being really ironic.

"Yes, you know it's true. Sara also makes part of this decision. I'm going to San Francisco, because I took a job offer at the University. I'll begin at the next period. Well, here's the resignation and don't worry, when the shift finish I'll go let the group know about my decision. I'll stay until the end of the week" Grissom got up and put out a hand to Ecklie.

"Good luck, Grissom. I hope you to be really happy in your new life". – Said Ecklie trying to show a smile.

"Thanks, Ecklie. I do will. Excuse me" Grissom get out of the office.

By the end of the shift, Grissom made what he had promised to Ecklie – made everybody aware of his departure. Of course, all team got sad, but they had nothing to do. The week got through fast and had come the time to Grissom kiss the lab goodbye. He hugged and also gave everybody an advice.

"Grissom?"

"Yes, Cath".

"Are you going after Sara?"

"Yes" – he said with a wild grin.

"And she doesn't know you're going there? – This time the question came from the youngest of the team, Greg".

"No, I'm making a surprise".

Nick's face lit up "So, you're come back to visit us?"

"I'll convince Sara comes here, but to get us married. And you are going to be own honor guests".

"If she doesn't accept to come here… We can go there!" – Warrick said.

Grissom agreed and say his last goodbyes to everyone.

It was Christmas Eve, 9 p.m. sharp, and by that time at San Francisco's airport he couldn't find any cab. He waited and waited until one came. But, as the driver explained, the hours preceding Christmas put the town's streets at slow motion 'cause every car was trying to arrive at someone Christmas' dinner.

"Can't you get a shortcut?" Ask Grissom.

"I'm already in the shortcut and at 20 minutes from where you need to be".

"20 minutes? So, take it!" Grissom paid the man, get out of the car, picked his bag from inside the trunk and got by foot, almost running to arrive at Sara's.

He had a paper in his hands with the number of her house. _81, 82, 83, 84... _he checked every house. _ 90! It's here! – _he thought as he finally arrive at the right house. He was nervous. After one year apart they would see, hug and kiss each other again.

Grissom knocked on the door.

Sara was trying call him. She needed desperately to talk to him. It was Christmas Eve and that would be the first time they would spend it apart since the beginning of their relationship. She almost cried when she heard the beat on the door. _Who is it at this time?_ Resisting at first, she went to the door and opened just a little, but it enough to find a beautiful pair of blue eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. Widening the door she allowed the tear she was fighting when failed to contact him to roll.

"Merry Christmas" – An also moved Grissom started.

That was definitely the best present she had ever received. It was impossible to get another second apart. They fell into each others arms and kissed hard.

"I'm here to stay with you. Forever."

"I can't believe! You left the lab?" Sara said stuned.

"Yes! It time for me to be happy. And I'll only find it at your side".

Sara never imagined Grissom would resign, but she knew that job was suffocating them.

"I'll say the same words I read that letter you wrote me, remember?"

Sara nodded and remembered how difficult it was to write that words.

"Sara?" - He glanced her and gave a soft kiss "I love you, I always will".

**The End**


End file.
